elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Słowa i Filozofia
Słowa i Filozofia – Treść Słowa i filozofia Lady Benoch Lady Allena Benoch, była mistrzyni Gildii Wojowników w Puszczy Valen i przełożona osobistej straży cesarskiej w Cesarskim Mieście, prowadzi kampanię na rzecz ponownego nauczenia żołnierzy w Tamriel sposobów posługiwania się mieczem. Pisząc tę książkę, spotkałem się z nią trzy razy. Pierwszy z nich miał miejsce w jej komnatach w pałacu, na balkonie, z którego roztaczał się widok na rozciągające się poniżej ogrody. Na wywiad, którego umówienie zajęło mi sześć miesięcy, przybyłem wcześniej, niż się umawialiśmy. Lady Benoch delikatnie wytknęła mi jednak, iż nie pojawiłem się dość wcześnie. "Miałam dość czasu, by się odpowiednio przygotować", powiedziała z uśmiechem w zielonych oczach. Lady Benoch jest Bosmerką, Elfem Leśnym. Podobnie jak jej przodkowie od najmłodszych lat parała się łucznictwem. Była w nim tak dobra, że w wieku lat czternastu dołączyła do myśliwych swojego plemienia jako Jaqspur - snajper, strzelec na duże odległości. W czarnym roku 396, kiedy wspomagane przez siły Wyspy Summerset plemię Parikh rozpoczęło pustoszenie południowo-wschodnich rubieży Puszczy Valen, Lady Benoch brała udział w beznadziejnej walce w obronie ziem swojego plemienia. "Zabiłam kogoś po raz pierwszy, kiedy miałam szesnaście lat", mówi. "Nie pamiętam tego zbyt dobrze... on czy ona byli tylko kropką na horyzoncie, kiedy unosiłam mój łuk do strzału. Nie było to dla mnie ważniejsze, niż zabijanie zwierząt. Pewnie zabiłam z setkę osób tamtego lata - zawsze tak samo, z dużej odległości. Nie poczułam się jak zabójca aż do zimy, kiedy poznałam uczucie, jakie się ma zabijając kogoś, gdy patrzy się mu prosto w twarz. "Zwiadowca z plemienia Parikh zaskoczył mnie, kiedy stałam na warcie. Chyba zaskoczyliśmy się nawzajem. Miałam u boku łuk i po prostu spanikowałam; próbowałam strzelić do niego, kiedy stał pół metra ode mnie. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką umiałam zrobić. On, oczywiście, zamachnął się mieczem, a ja padłam na ziemię w szoku. "Błąd swojej pierwszej ofiary zapamiętuje się na zawsze. Jego pomyłka polegała na założeniu, że skoro krwawiłam i leżałam na ziemi, to byłam martwa. Skoczyłam na niego w momencie, kiedy odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę uśpionego obozu mojego plemienia. Zaatakowałam go z zaskoczenia i wyrwałam mu jego miecz. "Sama nie wiem, ile wymierzyłam mu ciosów. Kiedy skończyłam - gdy nadeszła zmiana warty - miałam ramiona czarno-błękitne od wysiłku, a jego ciało było pocięte w strzępy. Dosłownie go poszatkowałam. To dlatego, że nie miałam w ogóle pojęcia o tym, jak walczyć mieczem i co trzeba było zrobić, by mieczem zabić." Lady Benoch, uświadomiwszy sobie istnienie takiej luki w swoim wykształceniu, natychmiast zaczęła uczyć się posługiwania mieczem. "W Puszczy Valen nie da się nauczyć posługiwania mieczem", mówi. "Co nie znaczy, że Bosmerowie ich nie używają. Używają, ale w znacznej mierze są samoukami. Ból, który odczuwałam, kiedy moje plemię stało się bezdomne, zepchnięte na północ, miał jedną dobrą stronę: przyniósł mi okazję do zetknięcia się z Redgardami." Lady Benoch rozpoczęła naukę posługiwania się ostrzem pod kierunkiem Wardaya A'kora i stała się doskonałą uczennicą. Została wolnym strzelcem, łowcą przygód. Podróżowała przez dzikie ostępy południowej Hammerfell i północnej Puszczy Valen, chroniąc karawany i podróżujących dygnitarzy przed rozmaitymi niebezpieczeństwami, na które narażona była miejscowa ludność. Niestety, zanim mieliśmy możliwość dalszej rozmowy o jej losach, Lady Benoch została pilnie wezwana do Cesarza. Zdarza się to często w straży przybocznej, a w dzisiejszych niespokojnych czasach może nawet częściej, niż niegdyś. Kiedy próbowałem skontaktować się z nią, by umówić się na kolejne spotkanie, jej służba poinformowała mnie, iż Lady Benoch przebywała w Skyrim. Kiedy odwiedziłem jej rezydencję w miesiąc później, powiedziano mi, iż jest w Wysokiej Skale. Muszę jednak przyznać, że Lady Benoch sama odszukała mnie w Zachodzącym Słońcu tego roku. Siedziałem w Mieście w tawernie zwanej Krew i Kogut, kiedy poczułem jej rękę na moim ramieniu. Usiadła przy zwyczajnym tawernianym stole i podjęła swą opowieść tak, jakby nigdy nie została ona przerwana. Powróciliśmy do tematu jej pierwszych dni jako łowcy przygód. Lady Benoch opowiedziała mi o tym, jak pierwszy raz poczuła pewność siebie w posługiwaniu się mieczem. "Miałam wtedy zaczarowaną daikantę, całkiem niezłą, z daedrycznego metalu. Nie był to oryginalny miecz z Akaviri, nawet w kształcie. Nie miałam na to pieniędzy. W każdym razie, służył dobrze mojemu zasadniczemu celowi, jakim było czynienie możliwie największych szkód przy możliwie najmniejszym moim wysiłku. A'kor nauczył mnie szermierki, ale w sytuacji podbramkowej zawsze zdawałam się na stary dobry cios z całej siły zza głowy. "Banda orków ukradła jakieś złoto lokalnemu wodzowi w Meditei. Ruszyłam na ich poszukiwanie do jednego z niezliczonych lochów, jakie znaleźć można w tym regionie. Były tam oczywiście szczury i gigantyczne pająki, ale do tego czasu byłam już na tyle wprawna w walce, że rozprawiałam się z nimi bez trudu. Problem pojawił się, kiedy znalazłam się w absolutnie ciemnym pomieszczeniu, a z każdej strony zaczęły mnie dochodzić odgłosy zbliżających się orków. "Wymachiwałam mieczem wokół siebie, ale w nic nie trafiałam. Słyszałam ich kroki coraz bliżej i bliżej. Zdołałam powstrzymać strach i przypomnieć sobie jeden z prostych manewrów, jakich nauczył mnie Mistrz A'kor. Nasłuchiwałam, robiłam krok w bok, zamach mieczem, krok do przodu, pełne koło mieczem, obracałam się, krok w bok, zamach. "Mój instynkt mnie nie zawiódł. Orkowie otoczyli mnie kołem. Kiedy znalazłam światło, zobaczyłam, że żaden z nich nie przeżył. "To po tym doświadczeniu skupiłam się na nauce szermierki. Jestem na tyle durna, że potrzebne mi aż otarcie się o śmierć, żeby dostrzec praktyczną przydatność czegoś..." Lady Benoch poświęciła resztę naszej rozmowy na odpowiadanie w typowy dla niej brutalnie szczery sposób na pytania dotyczące rozmaitych mitów, związanych z jej osobą. Owszem, było prawdą, iż została mistrzynią Gildii Wojowników w Puszczy Valen po tym, jak wygrała pojedynek z poprzednim jej mistrzem, którym był Cesarski Mag Bitewny, zdrajca Jagar Tharn. Nie było prawdą, że to ona była odpowiedzialna za rozpad Gildii w dwa lata później ("Mieliśmy wielu członków w Puszczy Valen, ale ogólny klimat w Tamriel nie sprzyjał istnieniu bezstronnej organizacji wojowników - wolnych strzelców.") Tak, było prawdą, że Cesarz po raz pierwszy zwrócił na nią uwagę, kiedy obroniła królową Akorithi ze Strażnicy przed Bretonem - zabójcą. Nie było jednak prawdą, że zabójcę wynajął ktoś na dworze królewskim Daggerfall ("A przynajmniej", powiedziała z uśmieszkiem, "nigdy tego nie udowodniono."). Było także prawdą, że wyszła za mąż za swojego byłego sługę Urkena, który pracował dla niej przez jedenaście lat ("Nikt nie umie utrzymać mojego uzbrojenia w tak świetnym stanie jak on", mówi. "To bardzo praktyczna sprawa. Musiałam albo dać mu podwyżkę, albo za niego wyjść.") Jedyna historia, co do której nie chciała wypowiedzieć się ani twierdząco, ani przecząco, dotyczyła królewskiego bękarta Calaxesa. Kiedy wspomniałem jego imię, wzruszyła ramionami, mówiąc, że nic o tej sprawie nie wie. Naciskałem, przypominając szczegóły historii. Calaxes, choć nie miał nigdy zostać następcą tronu, otrzymał Arcybiskupstwo Jedynego: pozycję o wielkiej potędze zarówno w Mieście Cesarskim, jak i w całej Tamriel, gdzie religia ta cieszy się szacunkiem. Natychmiast rozpoczęły się plotki, iż Calaxes uważa, że Bogowie czują gniew z powodu świeckich rządów w Tamriel, a zwłaszcza z powodu władzy Cesarza. Mówiono nawet, że Calaxes popierał ideę rewolucji wprowadzającej teokrację w Cesarstwie. Z całą pewnością jest prawdą, że stosunki Cesarza z Calaxesem stały się bardzo napięte i że wprowadzono prawa ograniczające władzę Kościoła. Było tak aż do chwili, gdy Calaxes zniknął - nagle, bez słowa, nie powiadamiając o swych planach nawet najbliższych przyjaciół. Mówiono, że to Lady Benoch i Straż Cesarska zamordowali Arcybiskupa Calaxesa w zakrystii kościoła - zazwyczaj podawano datę 29 dnia Zachodzącego Słońca roku 3E 498. "Nie muszę chyba powtarzać", mówi Lady Benoch z tajemniczym uśmiechem. "Że Straż Cesarska zajmuje się ochroną tronu, nie zabójstwami." "Jednak co do tak delikatnej sprawy nikomu nie można ufać bardziej, niż Straży", mówię ostrożnie. Lady Benoch zgadza się ze mną, ale dodaje tylko, że szczegóły jej pracy muszą pozostać tajemnicą ze względu na bezpieczeństwo Cesarstwa. Niestety, następnego ranka Lady Benoch musiała wyjechać wcześnie na Południe, w sprawach Cesarstwa. Rzecz jasna, szczegółów jej misji nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. Obiecała, że skontaktuje się ze mną po powrocie, aby dokończyć naszą rozmowę. Jak się okazało, sam miałem sprawy do załatwienia na Wyspie Summerset, jako że pracowałem nad książką dotyczącą Zakonu Psyjików. Nie bez zdziwienia spotkałem więc Lady Benoch trzy miesiące później w Pierwszej Twierdzy. Udało nam się znaleźć czas, by na trzecim i ostatnim posiedzeniu dokończyć wywiad. Uczyniliśmy to, spacerując wzdłuż Diceto, wielkiej rzeki, która przepływa przez królewskie parki tego miasta. Nie zadając pytań związanych z jej obecnymi zadaniami - gdyż, jak słusznie zgadłem, nie chciała na nie odpowiadać - powróciłem do kwestii szermierki. "Frandar Hunding", mówi. "Wylicza trzydzieści osiem chwytów, siedemset pięćdziesiąt pozycji ofensywnych i tysiąc osiemset defensywnych, i niemal dziewięć tysięcy ruchów niezbędnych do władania mieczem. Zwykły samouk zna jeden chwyt, z którego korzysta głównie po to, żeby miecz nie wypadł mu z ręki. Zna jedną pozycję ofensywną - przodem do przeciwnika i jedną defensywną - ucieczkę. Z niezliczonych rytmów i układów walki zna mniej niż jeden. "Droga wojownika nie była nigdy pomyślana jako najłatwiejsza z dróg. Mamy taki archetyp - wojownik idiota, który jest tak samo głęboko zakorzeniony w świadomości, jak czarodziej - geniusz i złodziej - spryciarz. Ale wcale nie zawsze tak było. Przeszłość znała postaci takie jak szermierz - filozof czy artysta miecza. Redgardowie opowiadają o pieśniarzu miecza, który umiał ponoć stworzyć i poruszać miecz samą siłą swego umysłu. Przyszłość inteligentnego szermierza wygląda blado w porównaniu z przeszłością." Nie chcąc kończyć wywiadu tak smutną nutą, poprosiłem Lady Benoch o radę dla młodych szermierzy na progu kariery. "Kiedy macie walczyć z czarodziejem", powiedziała, rzucając płatek kwiatu do Diceto. "Podejdźcie blisko i uderzcie z całej siły." en:Words and Philosophy de:Worte und Philosophie es:Palabras y filosofía ru:Слова и философия ja:Words and Philosophy Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki